Death Note Alteration
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Light Yagami does not find the death note, a girl named Fuzeniki Homura does. My take on the story with a girl's P.O.V. Yeah might be a pairing still thinking about it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note, because poor Light Yagami is not the holder in this fic. Sorry people.

UnBeta-ed.

* * *

><p>"Everyone dies." Fuzeniki said this to her mother, who was in tears at watching the news.<p>

"But I..." she sobbed and Fuzeniki didn't cradle her mother like her sister would've, she could offer no comfort to the woman.

"Go see Tokoai." Inamori told her. She'd be fine by herself, and her mom needed someone to comfort her, and that person could never be Inariku.

Far away, in the underworld a Shinigami was saying something along the lines of that.

_**"These humans, I see more and more of them every day, dying at the hands of the evil of their species."**_ Takai said.

"There are humans that are evil, killing off the innocent and good until there is none left." Fuzeniki whispered to herself, frowning.

** "Pitiful. Living with a tortured soul meant to only harm the innocent is no different the feeding all the good your bearing of the poisonous fruit. Everything will eventually rot as the fruit does, even this god-forsaken earth." **They spoke together, both unaware of each other.

Fuzeniki was at the park by herself when a book that said the words 'Death Note' fell to the ground in front of her. She picked it up, examining it, then opening the book and reading it, 'The person whose name is written inside will suffer death.' It said. 'The person writing it will have to visualize the person's face in their mind and will need to write the cause of death within 40 second of his/her name being written down. If there is no cause of death, by default the person will die of a heart attack. If the cause of death is specified, it will take an extra six minutes and 40 seconds will be granted to write any further details.

She couldn't help but smile, "He can finally pay for what he did to my family."

She hurried home and opened the door to her room, setting the notebook and her desk and picking up her pen, prepared to write.

_Hiroshima__ Yashida _Fuzeniki wrote in her usual perfect calligraphy. The man who killed her father, threw her mother into a depression, made her sister leave, and ruined her family was going to pay.

"So in 40 seconds he'll have a heart attack. I'll just have to wait." she crossed her arms patiently.

After about 35 seconds, she turned the news on, "5,4,3,2..." "This is Yahiko Karasuba and I am here to report that Hiroshima Yashida, Head of Yashida Inc., has suddenly collapsed of a heart attack!" That was all Fuzeniki needed to hear. She turned the T.V off, "I guess if this is real, I might just have to test it out again."

"Zen-chan! Come kiss your mother goodbye!" She ran downstairs and hugged her mother, "He's dead, Mom. The man who killed Dad is dead."

The woman before her smiled, "Is it true?"

"Turn the T.V on, Mom!" she did just that and her eyes filled with happy tears, "Finally Homura can rest in peace. Knowing that, we're going on vacation once I'm back, okay sweetheart?" Fuzeniki nodded, her eyes filling with tears for the first time in many years as she kissed her mother's cheeks and hugged her, "I love you Mom. Bye."

The Next day at school, Fuzeniki arrived early and saw one of her friends being cornered by a teacher, "So Hikari, you want that A, don't you?" she nodded and he slapped her, "Don't nod! Answer me, dammit!"

"Yes I do! Please! I need to go to college to continue my dad's business! It's his life and I just want to make him proud!" She yelled.

"Get on your knees, you slut." Fuzeniki quickly scurried away and looked at her progress report for his class. She was getting a B-, but it was dropping, fast. She might have to talk to him and investigate. She waited until Hikari left and walked over to him.

"Mr. Takashi?" she asked innocently, hiking her skirt up a bit.

"Call me Tetsuya. What is it, Inariku?"

"Um..." she bit her lip, "If I may ask, is there anything I can do to bring my grade up in your class?"

"I have a few hours...How about if you 'help' me with a certain 'problem' of mine you'll get an A for the rest of the year." He rubbed his erection on the front of her shorts to get his point across.

"N-no. I can't do that!" She pretended to try to push him away and he pressed her harder against the wall, "Do you want a good grade or not?" he snapped. "You have one day to think about it. See you in detention." I nodded and walked away, smirking when he could no longer see my face.

The world could do without pedophiles like him, and I was happy to oblige in their request. I took my notebook out and wrote his name, and that he dies in a car crash, the glass shards severing his head.

* * *

><p>~Death in Next Chappie kinda tired!~<p>

~NM~


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Death Note. But I don't know who owns this EPIC anime either. Sorry.**_

* * *

><p>"It's almost time for school to start." I said to my friend, grinning happily.<p>

"Yeah. Why are you so happy, anyway? Look at what you're wearing." I shrugged. I always get detention for not following the dress code. But they've gotten used to my 'rebellious' attitude and I stopped getting detentions for what I wear a while ago.

"Come on, Hikari." Let's just skip." I was about to cross the street when two cars collided into each other, sending a head flying into my friends hands.

I smirked, recognizing the head. It was Tetsuya, my teacher. So it did work.

I head my friend scream and we started screaming and running, me pretending to look traumatized.

"What...was...that?" I asked in-between breaths, sounding afraid.

"It was him! Tetsuya-sensei! " She yelled, her eyes wide and frantic.

Justice is the sweetest treat there is.

* * *

><p>I was looking over the names in the Death that I've written down today, a bit shocked. 40, at least. All having committed some form of a crime.<p>

"So this thing is real." I turned around and saw a weird demon-looking creature in front of me, "Has anyone ever told you that you are one ugly mofo?"

"How childish. I can turn into my human form, in which I am very good-looking. Do you realize that there is much more to this death note than you think?"

"If it's more than I think, then why would I think it if it's more than I thought I would think? Never reaches the thought process."

"You must be curious why the death note landed in your hands." He picked up an apple, biting it.

"I guess so...How did it even end up in the human world?" I asked.

"I dropped it because I was bored."

"YOU WHAT BECAUSE YOU WERE WHAT!"

"You heard my words. I was bored. The life of a Shinigami is quite boring when you're not killing. So you picked it up by chance, though you seem to be making good use of it. 40 deaths within the span of a day will have you known very quickly."

"I don't need to be noticed. I just know that wherever I go when I die, it won't matter. Because in my lifetime, I removed as many bad people as I could from this world."

"But you must know that you can't go to heaven nor hell." My eyes widened, "Wait a minute. What do you mean by that? Where else is there to go?"

"You'll see. Sleep well, Fuzeniki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End chapter. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE...Or L Ryuzaki...**_

_**L FANGIRLS UNITE!**_

* * *

><p>"Homura, please read the following sentence." My favorite teacher asked, looking at me seriously.<p>

I nodded, "Having finally achieved his dream, he was overwhelmed. Both by the magnitude of his achievement and by the joy it had brought him;" I smirked, "he had finally got laid."

The class laughed and my teacher suppressed a chuckled, " I'm not surprised. Almost, Homura. But not quite. As always, the sleeping genius. Class, that's enough for today."

Takai sighed, stretching his arms and legs, "This is so boring. How do you do this every day?"

"I provide my own entertainment." I said, shrugging, "Playing by the rules is boring." I looked at him, my eyes widening, "I thought you were bullshitting me. You really can turn human. Wow." I got up, walking out the classroom."But can't they see you?"

"Only if I want them to." He said, shrugging.

I continued walking and the Takai followed, back in Shinigami form, "So kid, aren't you afraid of being caught talking? They maybe not be able to see or hear me, but that doesn't apply to humans like you."

"Whatever. Everyone thinks I'm insane anyway. They'll probably pass it as another one of my 'mental issues'."

"You sure are strange." I walked by as people whispered about me in hushed tones, thinking I couldn't hear them. "Doesn't that annoy you?" Takai asked.

"Takai, you shouldn't care."

"So what are you going to do when you get home? Go and hang out in your room again?"

"Shut up, Takai. I have things to do."

* * *

><p>I was sitting down, scribbling my notebook when Takai called my name. I ignored him.<p>

"Fuzeniki, are you listening to me?"

I nodded.

"Why are you working so hard?" he asked, laying down on my bed and eating another apple.

"I've been slacking. And I don't have very much time, anyway. I only have from when I get home to when I go to bed. I can't rebel without beauty sleep. You realize that, don't you?"

The doorknob twisted and Takai looked at me, "Aren't you home alone?" I nodded, clearly shocked.

"Fuzeniki! It's your neechan, Tokoai!" I opened the door and saw a tall girl, looking almost like a stretched out, differently dressed mirror image of me.

"Uh, can you wait a second? I need to clean up." I smiled before slamming the door in her face, hiding the Death Note in my drawer, and opening the door to greet her.

"So what brings you here!" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"I came to visit, silly!" She rubbed my head like an adorable pet and I clenched my fists. "And I'm kinda lacking inspiration right now. So will you look over a few designs of mine and maybe suggest a new type of catalog?"

"Why not?" She sat down and Takai tapped my shoulder.

"Be careful. If anyone else touches that notebook, they can see me too." I nodded sagely, mentally flipping the damn Shinigami off, and turned back to my sister with a smile on my face.

"So?"

"Here it is!" She showed me her designs and I felt the urge to throw up. No wonder she needed my help.

"If you're aiming at people my age, I suggest you throw those designs out." She looked hurt.

"Right now, no one's into overly frilly things anymore. I suggest simple, yet bold designs. If you don't like it, you should've asked someone else to help."

* * *

><p>"There's been 52 deaths in the past week that we're aware of. The majority involved heart attacks. All were criminals. "<p>

"In that case, the death toll could be well over one-hundred."

Matsuda looked at his superior, "You're late, Chief."

"I realize that. I was called in on an important basis. Sorry for my tardiness."

They looked over as someone spoke up, "In any case, these are criminals, bound to be on death's row regardless. Maybe we should just-"

"It doesn't matter, criminal or innocent, murder is still murder, last time I checked."

"I believe it's still too early to see these as homicides."

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVING HEART ATTACKS AT THE SAME TIME! IT ISN'T COINCIDENCE, IT'S MURDER!"

"You think so? It's impossible."

"We're treating this as elaborate murders by a large organization!"

"If so, then I would suspect the FBI or CIA."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" One of the Americans yelled.

"Now, now, everyone. This is not a joking matter! We need to confirm without a doubt that these are homicides and not mere coincidences!"

"Exactly how are we to do that! We all know what the autopsy reports say."

"Investigating heart attacks is completely pointless and useless. If these people were shot, at least we'd have something to go off of."

"If that's the case, then we have no choice but to bring in L."

The entire room went silent except for a few hushed whispers. _L? Was the case this big?_

"Chief, who's L?"

He looked at Masuda, "Oh yeah, you are new to the force. We know almost nothing about L. Not his real name, what he looks like, or his whereabouts. But we know he's never left a case he's taken unsolved. He's almost too perfect, I would say."

"But I heard this L is extremely arrogant, only taking cases that interest him!"

"Yeah! Exactly! Bsides, we don't even know how to contact him!"

"L is already on the move." The General Commander announced.

A man in all black walked over, "L's investigation on this subject has already begun."

"Who is this?" Matsuda asked.

"This is the only man who an contact L. His name is Watari. His true identity is also unknown. L is now going to address the case. I expect you to be silent." He opened a computer for everyone to see. This was L's way of communicating.

"Greetings. I am L."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Takai asked, "Do we need to be at this dump?"<p>

"Shut up. The sleeping genius is temporarily awake. As you said, anyone who touches the Death Note can see you. I thought my family would be gone, so I didn't have to worry. It's time to get serious. If I make a mistake, I might be forced to or may accidentally kill my own family." I poured the liquid, setting the object on fire.

* * *

><p>"I think the core of this case lies within an unpresidented scope. And make no mistake; you're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case can not be solved without your full cooperation. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation and I aquire additonal support from Japan's police corporation."<p>

"What!" Masuda stood up, shocked.

Chief Yagami stood up, joining him, "Yes. Why Japan?"

"With where the crimes have taken place, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese or visiting here in Japan."

"What is all this based on?"

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I can give you proof after I directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I'd like to stay at the headquarters in Japan."

* * *

><p>I wiped invisible sweat off my forehead, "Man. I'm glad that's over. It might've been easy, but I hate doing work."<p>

"So you hid the notebook?"

"You bet, big guy. In the drawer."

"Isn't that kind of stupid? That's not very well-hidden. You even left the key in the lock."

"Isn't that the point? I did on purpose." I opened the drawer.

"This is a normal diary." Takai deadpanned.

"Exactly. it will satisfy most people's desire to read my 'deepest secrets'. Th real key is my skull pen, just one of them. There's a small hole underneath the drawer shaped like this specific part; I carved it inside all these pens myself. Insert it and it opens. See?"

"A fake bottom. Guess you're smarter than I thought. You really are a genius."

"A sleeping one." I corrected.

"Even so, if someone figures it out, I have a plan. My pens act as an insulator, stopping the electricity around the circuit. If someone tried to force the false bottom open, it would cause it to ignite, and..."

"Boom." Takai finished for me.

I chuckled, "Yes, boom. If I get questioned, I'll just make up some new story that fits with all my other supposed 'mental issues' and I might take classes for a week, then its over."

"All humans in the past have had difficulties trying to hide it. But I see you have no worries, huh?"

"It seems I have put some work into it."

"True, but it is a risky setup. The slightest mistake could end up with you badly burned."

"I've always been at risk. Even from the very beginning. Compared to the initial risk of having the Death Note, this is a rather insignificant problem. I could even say that this protects me more than anything else. Execution, or a little house-fire. What would you choose?"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the Kira?"<p>

"Who?"

"You know, Kira? He's the one killing the bad guys."

I heard two people say.

Hey look, Takai. I got another notification." I said, checking my phone. "These sites are everywhere."

"Interesting. These sites are about you?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding, "They've taken Kira from 'Killer', the English word. I'm not exactly pleased, but my name means 'evil spirit, so how can I complain? Anyway, there's tons of sites like these, and the media hasn't caught wind of any of these yet. They still think of it as unexplained deaths of the bad guys. But they know there's someone here to protect those who deserve protecting."

"Oh really?" Takai mumbled.

"What do you expect? If there was a survey asking if the bad people deserve to die, I think the result would be almost unanimous, saying, 'it's wrong to kill people. That's the thing you say to keep up the correct appearances. I say screw that. In our hearts and minds, we all know that there's people out here we think should be dead, but we can't do anything about it. I can, so I'm not giving up the opportunity."

"Aren't you afraid of being caught?"

"Why would I? Everyone thinks Kira is a guy anyway, so what's the point?"


End file.
